toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
List of episodes
The following article is a complete list of the episodes, special episodes, and movies ordered by season in the ''Toy Island'' series and The Mickey and Mickay Show! ''Adventures On Toy Island #"Broadcasting Live from Toy Island!" #"Treasure Hunters" #"The Veggie League" #"Bunny Bond" #"Crossover of the Four Shows" #"Mess in the Studio" #"Treasure of the Azteks" #"Robbery at the Bank" #"Launch Break" #"Azteks Rob the Rockets" #"Meet Pillow Panda" #"Rivalry with Mr. Hunter" #"Crime Wave" #"Liszt's List" #"Mr. Hunter Surfs Away with the List" #"Trying Out a Radio Station" #"North Pole Artifacts" #"Christmas at the Studio" #"Enter Cold Mr. Winter Squash" #"Snow Way Out" #"Winter Squash Spreads Winter Bitterness" #"News of the Day" #"Into the Wild West" #"Mr. Moo Cow at High Noon" #"The Veggies Take a Break" #"The Mass Fungal Hysteria" #"Bunny Bond Meets the Goldminer" #"Goldmember's Golden Madness" #"Three Great Evils Unite" #"Seven Great Heroes Unite" #"News Recap of the Week(s)" #"The Early Panda Gets the Studio" #"Punk and Rudolph VS the Ixnays" #"Mister History Takes the Museum" #"Bunny Bond Save Our Queen" #"The Ixnays Take Our Queen to the Museum" #"Curse of the Studio" #"The Mummy's Curse" #"What's a "Fruit"?" #"Bunny Takes His Leave" #"Fruitcakes! The Mummy Attacks the Retired Home" #"Studio Explosion" #"Building Flaw" #"Punk Races to the Amazon" #"Race Against Ty M." #"The Veggie Trap" #"Veggies Take the Limelight" #"Falling of the Sky" #"Bunny Bond Returns" #"Falling Sky Amazon Trap" #"Escape Unscathed" #"Big Tigger Calls In Sick" #"Presents for the Toys" #"A Natives War" #"The Other Side of Town" #"Bond Takes a Trip to the Gadget Dept." #"The Other Side of Town's High-Tech Natives War" #"Lights Out! A Blackout" #"Ambush in the Night" #"Missing Vegetables" #"Search for the Prime Minister" #"Kidnappings Happening in the Night" #"Close Encounters of the Third Kind" #"The Tribe of the Yayaya" #"Veggies from Another World" #"Infiltrating the Space Station" #"Aliens Attack!" #"News and Gossip" #"The Azteks' Ambition" #"Hunters' Truce" #"Adrian Durian Takes Over the Stalk Market" #"Collapse of the Economy" #"Call for the Bunny Bond" #"The City Goes Awry" #"Azteks Take Over and the World Falls Apart" #"Heroes' Return to Forme" #"Snakes on a Helicopter" #"Wanted: Good Treasure Hunter" #"The Veggies' Backstory" #"Dr. Yes Kills Bond" #"Snakes Take Over the Worlds" #"Signing Out from Toy Island" "Christmastime on Toy Island" "Ending Party on Toy Island" Toy Island Season 1 #"This is Toy Island" #"Large Creatures" #"Ostreena's Plight" #"Mr. Tedy Suggests an Adventure" #"Expedition Troubles; Crossroads" #"Expedition Troubles; Riverways" #"Expedition Troubles; Ropes, Vines, and Bridges" #"Home at Last... Rejoice!" #"Cuckoo Goes Missing" #"Cuckoo Returns Safely" #"The Seasonal Drought" #"Cultivation of the Crops" #"Forest Firefighters" #"Re-Planting the Lost Fruits" #"Stepping On Trees" #"Rebelling Against the Parents" #"Taken Away...But Where's Ostreena?" #"Asking the Giant Being for Help" #"Caught Red-Handed! Into the Kitchen" #"The Spirits' Distractions" #"Searching the House" #"The Trace of Ostreena" #"Escaping the House of Certain Doom" #"Out in the Monstrous Forest" #"Coela's Back, and Just in Time!" #"Return to Normal Life" #"Prof. Hoot Returns to Work" #"Mr. Tedy Goes on Vacation" #"Santa Claus Abuses His Power" #"Santa Claus Feigns Innocence" #"A Windy Day Blows Flaggy Away" #"Retrieving Flaggy from Beak Peak" #"Crop Inventory Count" #"Farewell for Christmas, Giant Being" #"Spirits Cause a Great Disaster" #"Evacuation of the Island" #"Return to the Ruins of Past" #"Plea to the Heavens" #"Mysterious Meteor" #"Time Falling Back" #"Alternate Dimension" #"Attack of the Aliens!" #"Beam Me Home" #"Reminiscence On the Past" #"Coela Says See Ya!" #"Pest Infestation" #"Extermination Plan" #"Crop Re-Cultivation" #"Crop Harvestation" #"Ostreena Leaves" #"Full Ensemble Festivities" #"Coela's Souvenirs" #"Santa Claus Grows Sick" #"An Expedition to the Sea" #"The Cutting of the Rafts" #"Stormy Sailing" #"A Distant Island" #"Typhoon Storm" #"Climactic Illness" #"Dawn of His Final Day" #"Sibling Bonding" #"Sparking a Fire of Love" #"Proposal of the Year" #"Farewells of an Era" "A Toy Island Christmas" Season 2 #"Welcome to Toy Island" #"The Triple M Crew" #"Slider Puzzles" #"Fishing Trip" #"A Day in the Life of a Moose" #"He Came, He Saw, He Conquered" #"The Miserable Failures" #"Triple M Truce?" #"A New Foe" #"Rescuing the Emperor" #"Daredevil Slush" #"Gramps' Wise Words" #"Crouching Emperor, Hidden Assassin" #"Chief's Redemption" #"Trees that Bear the Fruits of Labour" #"The Red Bird" #"Reviving the Crops" #"The MMM Crew Attacks the Crops" #"Slaving Away at the Farmland" #"Hide 'n' Necklace" #"Scorching Records" #"A Successful Harvest" #"Coela Meets Rooster" #"Spirits' Divine Return" #"Harnessing the Unlimited Power" #"The Spirits...Kidnapped!" #"Skirmish at the MMM Base" #"The Honourable Cause" #"Overhearing a Righteous Story" #"Rooster's Revenge" #"Extraterrestrial Athletes" #"Duel of the Doctors" #"Ringing in the New Year" #"New Year at the MMM Base" #"Apollo Disappoints" #"Clocksworth's Return to Forme" #"A Successful Kidnapping" #"The Sprawling Metropolis" #"A Decisive Fight" #"Finally, a Normal Day" #"Rooster Visits the Doctor(s)?" #"Supernatural Affairs" #"An Apparition to Remember" #"Lakeet Requests a Vacation" #"The Spirits' Test" #"Hypothetical Situations Galore" #"An Old Friend Changed" #"The Rain Down the Drain" #"The Stolen Farmland" #"Regaining the Fruits of Labour" #"The Grapes of Wrath" #"Crimson Fruit Thief" #"The Fruit Salad Life" #"Summer Playtime" #"Dog Days of Summer" #"Punk's Brute Strength" #"Apollo's Separate Faction" #"True Triple M Truce" #"Faction Obliteration" #"What Seems Like a Normal Day..." #"Chaos Around the World" #"An Inevitable Duty" "Lakeet's Festival of Sweets" "Chill of the Bitter Cold" "Past Adventures On Toy Island" ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph Season 3 #"Toy Island's Back!" #"The MMM Crew's Triumphant Return" #"Lovers Kidnapped!" #"A Sweetheart Rescue" #"Dory Delivery" #"Arrest Dory this Instant!" #"Rooster Swoops In" #"Flaggy's Gone Too!" #"An Explosive Rescue" #"Apollo's Comeback" #"Enjoying a Good Book" #"Delicious Foods of the Day" #"Slush Goes Fishing" #"Fuzzy Fling" #"Lakeet Tries to Recruit" #"The First High Tide" #"Making Adjustments" #"Surfing Trip" #"Rooster Enjoys the Sunshine" #"The New MMM Boat" #"Monsieur Bonjour's Back!" #"And Then There Were Half" #"Breaking and Entering" #"Threatening Detonating" #"Fuzzy's Crazy Adventure!" #"Monsieur Bonjour Finds Fuzzy" #"Rescuing the Poor Baby" #"Staging a Friendly Play" #"Toy Island, Act I" #"Toy Island, Act II" #"Toy Island, Act III" #"Toy Island, Act IV" #"Toy Island, Act V" #"No Mercy" #"Rooster Meets Monsieur Bonjour" #"Escape from the Stronghold" #"Misunderstanding! Parties Swapped" #"Underdog Rescue Squad" #"Doctors' Rivalry" #"Doctors in a Cell" #"Cuckoo and Ostreena Fall Out" #"Relationship Counselling" #"Re-Igniting the Fire of Romance" #"Three Guards and a Baby" #"Taken by the Bonjour!" #"The Triple M Crew Attacks!" #"UFO Fight" #"Lakeet Cried Wolf" #"What Goes Down, Must Come Up" #"A Musical Invitation" #"A Divine Visit" #"Dory Wreaks Havoc" #"A Normal Day on Toy Island" #"A Normal Day in the UFO" #"A Normal Day at Bonjour Base" #"An Alternate Island" #"An Alternate UFO" #"An Alternate Base" #"Slush Runs Away!" #"Slush the New Lieutenant" #"Rooster Came to Say Hi" #"Remembering Good Times" #"Slush and Coela See the Sea" #"Lieutenant Brawl" #"Bonjour's Brainwasher" #"Fight Back for the Minions!" #"The Females Take Over the Rescue" #"Lakeet's Ark" #"Doctors' Clinic" #"On a Dutiful Watch" #"Superstitious Charms" #"Enemy Rivalry" #"Robo-Bot the Rescuer" #"Tides and Manners Go Up" #"Rooster Acquaints with Robo-Bot" #"Ditto's Valuability" #"Monsieur Bonjour Takes Eeyore" Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour "Project Beach Resort" "The Ghosts of Halloween" "Robo-Bot's Christmas Carol" Season 4 #"The Mushroom Meteor" #"Meteoric Apocalypse" #"New Island, New Wilderness" #"A Fresh Start" #"Walnut Jungle" #"Noodles Galore" #"The MMM Crew Finds the Island!" #"Lovers Captured" #"Noodles Galore No More" #"Rooster's Late Entrance" #"Jungle Safari" #"Werewolves Beyond the Stream" #"A Cavernous Climb" #"A Moosey Ambush" #"The Unlikely Rescue Squad" #"Ocean and Rooster Round Trip" #"Kissy Missy" #"Seductive Smooching" #"Apollo's Fired!" #"Eagle's Prey" #"Monsieur Bonjour's Return" #"Helpless in the Treetops" #"Island Explosion" #"Kirby's True Loyalty" #"Destruction of the MMM Crew" #"Staging a Mass Kidnapping" #"Travel to the Castle" #"Chipping Away at the Rescue" #"Tail Their Trail" #"Distant Dangers Ashore" #"Checking the Castle" #"The Decisive Duel" #"Kirby's Vengeance" #"Kidnapper Kirby" #"Catching Up to Kirby" #"Kirby's Last Chance" #"Intervention by Rooster" #"Desperate Measures" #"Kirby's Dismissal" #"Lakeet Falls in Love" #"How to Be a Lady" #"Rooster Gets a Job" #"Three Kids and a Werewolf" #"Preparations for a Good Time" #"Celebrate Good Times" "Toy Island: Super Summer Celebration" "Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion" Season 5 #"A Scientist's Descent" #"Travellers' Rescue" #"Building Up a Town" #"Rebellious Child" #"Family Reunion" #"Flaggy Leads the MMM Crew" #"Lost Brother" #"Arrival of the VIP" #"Mayoral Campaigning" #"Election Day" #"Palace-warming Party" #"GNO (Girls' Night Out)" #"Formulating a Plan" #"Raid on the Island" #"French Interference" #"In the Castle Keep" #"Escape from the Fortress" #"Toy Island Fashion Show" #"Scientific Research" #"Crazy Times with a Crazy Uncle" #"Remembering a Brother" #"New Detectives Detected" #"Beach Raid" #"Beach Day" #"Studying Abroad" #"Pointing Out the Facts" #"Homecoming Prevention" #"Hippo Adoption" #"Hip-napping!" #"Flight to the Fight" #"The Missing Key" #"A Parents Trap" #"Day of the Doctors" #"Recovering a Lost Memory" #"Mystery of the Missing Food" #"Coupling Advice" #"Lieutenants' Last Stand" #"Flaggy's Dastardly Plan" #"Attack on Triple M Base" #"Escaping the Tigress' Trap" #"Research Bearings" #"A Truth Covered Up" #"Visions of a Lab" #"Tapping Into a Memory" #"Visit to the Big Smoke" #"Finding a Certain Moose" #"A Moose's Memoir" #"A Power Unleashed" #"The Spirits' Tale" #"Flaggy's Last Stand!" #"The White Bear" #"The Truth Revealed" #"Melancholy of a Brother" #"Comfort Food for Krinole" #"Undersea Tea Party" #"Heir to the Corn Kingdom" #"The Destined Heir" #"Jane's Research Report" #"The Shadows of Figurine City" #"The Fight Foresight" #"The Time Crunch Punch" #"Secrets for Sleuth" #"Sunbaked Scrumptious!" #"True Understanding" #"Whirlwinds of Change" #"Eruption Expedition" #"Days of Our Island Lives" #"Preparing a Great Feast" #"The Grand Supper" #"The Tale of Toy Island" "Harvesting Thanks" Toy Island: Playin' Hard to Get Toy Island: Courageous Friendship ''The Mickey and Mickay Show! Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! #(May 5, 2012) #(May 26, 2012) #(June 16, 2012) #(July 7, 2012) #(September 29, 2012) #(October 20, 2012) #(November 10, 2012) #(December 1, 2012) #(April 6, 2013) #(April 27, 2013) #(May 18, 2013) #(June 8, 2013) #(August 10, 2013) #(August 31, 2013) #(September 21, 2013) #(October 12, 2013) #(March 8, 2014) #(March 29, 2014) #(April 19, 2014) #(May 10, 2014) #(July 12, 2014) #(August 2, 2014) #(August 23, 2014) #(September 13, 2014) #(January 17, 2015) #(February 7, 2015) #(February 28, 2015) #(March 21, 2015) #(June 13, 2015) #(July 4, 2015) #(July 25, 2015) #(August 15, 2015) #(October 17, 2015) #(November 7, 2015) #(November 28, 2015) #(December 19, 2015) #(April 2, 2016) #(April 23, 2016) #(May 14, 2016) #(June 4, 2016) #(June 25, 2016) #(July 16, 2016) #"Mickey is Missing!" (July 22, 2017) ''Oshawott: The Force of Hippo (September 8, 2012) "Cracking an Egg-cellent Mystery" (April 22, 2017) ''Toy Island Adventures ''Part I ''Part II'' Oshawott of the Seven Seas ''Road Trip!'' Category:Episodes Category:Lists Category:Special Episodes Category:Movies